A Scroll For Anska
A Scroll For Anska is a quest available in . This quest is given to the Dragonborn by Anska, who is located in High Gate Ruins. Objectives #Find and return Anska's scroll to her #Help Anska retrieve her scroll #Return the scroll to Anska Walkthrough Upon entering High Gate Ruins the Dragonborn will encounter Anska. She states that she has been searching for the tomb of Dragon Priest Vokun for a few years and believes that the scroll, which links her bloodline back to Ysgramor himself, is located in the ruins. She will then request the Dragonborn to retrieve her scroll. If Anska dies, even if the quest has been completed, another entry will be added. High Gate Ruins After accepting the quest, Anska will begin to follow the Dragonborn. She mostly relies on her spells, so she will tend to keep her distance from enemies throughout the ruin. The ruin is mostly inhabited by Draugr, and almost all of them are leveled. Puzzle solution: Look up and to the south. Note the sequence of Hawk, Whale, Fox, Snake. The northern ceiling has the same sequence, but the third carving has fallen to the ground. Now match up the pedestals (which also contain a specific animal carving), and activate the lever of the Hawk, Whale, Fox, and Snake pedestals to match the ceiling order. If the puzzle is solved successfully, the grating swings open. Descend the spiral stairs, and enter the door to High Gate Ruins Catacombs. High Gate Ruins Catacombs There are more traps (and leveled Draugr) as progress into the ruins is made, so beware of pressure plates and trip-wires. Head through the altar room, then down the long hallway to a second altar room, where three levers must be activated. Puzzle solution: Pull the lever in the center of the room. The next is in the right alcove. Fight the Draugr guarding it, activate the lever, and face a second foe in the left alcove before activating the lever behind it. The second lever opens the portcullis allowing entry into Vokun's Throne Room. Upon entering, the dragon priest Vokun will awaken, and it will be necessary to defeat him. Utilizing the columns in the room to avoid his attacks will be helpful. After defeating Vokun, it will be possible to acquire his mask. The mask must be picked up there, otherwise it will become impossible to fill the dragon priest shrine at Labyrinthian. Go behind his coffin to find a room containing the Sealed Scroll for Anska on the table and a word wall, containing a word for the Storm Call shout. Exit the chamber via the north door at the end of the narrow corridor to end up in High Gate Ruins (Interior). Locate Anska, and hand the scroll to her. She is most grateful and provides a reward of a Conjure Flaming Familiar spell tome, completing the quest. Journal Trivia *To avoid Anska being killed by high-level enemies, do not accept the quest right away. Go through the tomb and kill everyone. After reaching the throne room and killing Vokun, she will appear. Pick up the scroll off the table to start the quest. Then simply turn around and hand her the scroll to complete the quest. *Anska, because of her eagerness to reach the scroll, is extremely "pushy." If following behind, she will frequently nudge the Dragonborn forward, possibly triggering traps. *Pick up the scroll before going anywhere near the dragon shout. The process of learning the dragon shout may blow the scroll to an unreachable location (see Bugs). *After the quest is completed, if Anska is asked what the scroll says, she will say it is encrypted and that it will take time to read it. Her dialogue will never change. She can be killed, but the scroll will disappear. *In Vokun's Throne Room, there are snake symbols on the walls of the chamber, as if there is a puzzle nearby to solve. However, this is not the case, so why the symbols are there is unknown. *Since Anska uses area of effect destruction magic, she may accidentally hit the player's follower if one is present. This will cause the player's follower to attack Anska. Additionally, the player's follower may accidentally hit Anska which will cause her to become hostile towards the follower and the player. *This quest only counts towards the achievement "Sideways" if Anska survives. *Because Anska is not essential at any point, she can be killed before starting the quest, thus preventing acquisition of the Flaming Familiar spell. *Once in possession of the scroll, despite its lack of utility, the Dragonborn can respond to Anska's thanks with, "Your thanks isn't enough. I think I'll be keeping this," to which Anska responds with, "I cannot let that happen." This choice simply exits dialogue with no effects. It is possible this was intended to start a fight for the bereft scroll at one point in the quest's development. Bugs de:Eine Schriftrolle für Anska es:Un pergamino para Anska ru:Свиток для Ански uk:Сувій для Ански Category:Skyrim: Side Quests